Tourniquet
by Anei Aikouka
Summary: RB Suicide fic. Written by nekochan's little brother. VERY ANGSTY
1. Prolouge

Tourniquet/My Suicide

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song Tourniquet. This is a VERY angsty story, but then if you listen to Tourniquet/Evanescence you probably want that anyway.

Prologue

That one night, late, and Ryou couldn't sleep.

"Ryou?" he turned his head.

"Bakura, that you?" he asked questioningly

"Ah, Yeah" he said "You were making noises"

"I can't sleep" he replied.

"Well, I'm not going to help you there" Ryou smiled and turned away.

"Ah… Ryou" Ryou whimpered softly. His "master's" voice was normal again, cold the way it usually was. Ryou couldn't find his true feelings. He knew he loved Bakura, but Bakura… did he love him? Or didn't he care?

"Ryou… We're going to play a little 'game' tonight…" 'Damn,' thought Ryou,

"No…" he whimpered

"Oh, Shut Up!" yelled Bakura, "Always whining! Now be quiet and let me get on… you'll only hurt more if you struggle" And Bakura took him, and claimed him. The last thing Ryou heard before he fell into nothingness was the words "Mine…"

And that was how, 3 weeks later, Ryou found himself locked in the bathroom, his wrists bleeding under lukewarm water, and a shard of broken glass on the floor.


	2. Tourniquet

Tourniquet/My Suicide

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song Tourniquet. This is a VERY angsty story, but then if you listen to Tourniquet/Evanescence you probably want that anyway.

Chapter1

And that was how, 3 weeks later, Ryou found himself locked in the bathroom, his wrists bleeding, and a shard of broken glass on the floor.

His hands stopped bleeding. The blood flowed down his hands and dried.

"Damn" he muttered. He started to cry.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I tried to kill the pain,

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He grabbed the shard of glass again, and thrust it onto his hand.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

But only brought more.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Again the blood stopped flowing. He grabbed the knife always kept up on the shelf, used for Bakura's daily "bathroom playtime" He cut his hand open again, the blood poured all over the floor. The other hand. He keeled over, lost of energy, drowned in the pain. 'Bakura…' he had found the answer to his long-lived question. Bakura didn't care.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I lay dying

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The knife fell to the floor beside him. And for the first time, he noticed something. It was a scrap of paper with something scribbled on it.

'Who?' he thought. He read it…

"Ryou… my Ryou… I'm sorry. I love you and have all along. The daily beatings, and that night's sin… I'm so sorry, Ryou. I'm an evil person, and all those things were just my evil nature. I'm sorry for all I've done, we will very likely never meet again. I love you… my Ryou."

Ryou began to cry again, harder than ever. Bakura had loved him… he felt he could even forgive him for all his sin… but he would never see him again.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

And I'm pouring crimson regret

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He felt like he had driven Bakura away through his 3 weeks of silence. He didn't even make a sound during the beatings. They had slowly lightened, until Bakura never even looked at Ryou. Whenever Ryou looked at him, he hid his face in shame.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

And betrayal

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

'I'm dying' he thought 'Dying, and I'll never see Bakura again'

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I'm Dying

Praying

Bleeding

Screaming

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I'm too late, Ryou thought. It's all gone. It's all over. Am I too lost, too lost to return?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ryou screamed. His screams ran through the whole house, but Bakura was not there anymore. He isn't there and he never will be again, Ryou thought.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

My God,

My Tourniquet,

Return to me salvation

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

'Bakura' he whispered, 'I can never return…'

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

My God,

My Tourniquet,

Return to me salvation

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He had lost Bakura. He would never have him back.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The paper turned over. It read… "Maybe I'll see you… in hell."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Will you be on the other side?

Or will you forget me

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dying… Never… see… again. The light at the end… of that damn tunnel… eludes me

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I'm Dying

Praying

Bleeding

I'm screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Save me… God…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

My God,

My Tourniquet,

Return to me salvation

My God,

My Tourniquet,

Return to me salvation

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ryou clasped his hand. The blood flowed all over the floor. Hurts… pain…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

God… save me… will I be denied freedom?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Will I be denied

Christ?

Tourniquet

My Suicide

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


End file.
